Mate
by Misunderstoodbeauty10
Summary: Finding a mate is a vampire's true chance of eternal happiness. Isabella Swan never thought she would find herself mated to a strangely fierce vampire who craved to know her and at the same time want to kill her.
1. 1

**1.**

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat, which I had been in for at least five hours, now finally taking its toll on my body, particular my backside with a vengeance. It came as no surprise that the weather was cooler in comparison to Phoenix and my body shivered in response sending goose bumps over my slender arms. Instinctively I shrugged on my thick blue hoody that hung loosely on my hips. I relished the satisfaction and heat it brought to my cold skin. I moaned and brought my free hand to my face and breathed in the distinct smell of the hoody. My erratic mother Renée had used the same fabric cleaner for years, which now of years being accustomed to, I was proudly fond of. The distinct smell was a mixture of strawberry and mint, which reminded me of the life I was leaving behind.

I stared at the map on the dashboard of my car and swiftly turned at the next left. I wished I remembered the route to Forks but in all honesty, I had not been in Forks since I was thirteen years old and now here I was at the age of seventeen, which meant that although Forks was my second home, I did not know exactly how to get there.

A laboured groan escaped my dry lips as day turned into night whilst the moon lit up the rain-streaked roads. As far as I knew I was the only driver on the road, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable especially since I found myself accustomed to the car crammed roads of Phoenix. I of course knew that Forks was a small town with a little population but I expected some people to appear on the road since it was only five at night.

The rain pounded against my windscreen and tumbled down the body of the car. A shaky shudder racked through my body as I was not used to driving in the rain. The windscreen wipers flicked right to left and back furiously so I could only just make out the road in front of me. The scenery on the roadside was spectacular from what I could see with various shades of green on the trees and hills that surrounded the road.

A slight smile curled up on my lips when I read the welcome to Forks sign with a large cloud on it. I stifled a laugh and drove a little faster as I knew I would soon arrive at my father's home. Little groups of people lingered on Fork's bare streets but none of the faces were familiar to me. This would be hard for me trying to fit in since I was as plain as you could get. I caught a glimpse of my large doe eyes in the side mirror and sighed. Ever since I was a child, I resented my eye colour for being such a plain brown. Of course Renée tried to convince me that my eyes were inviting and beautiful but me being a teenager with low self-esteem, I could not take a compliment.

Rows of houses surround my vision and I soon recognised the street Charlie lived on and a smile spread across my face revealing my dimples on flushed cheeks. I truly missed my father Charlie who was the Chief of police here in Forks and I could not wait until I would see him again. The engine purred as I pulled into my father's driveway where Charlie stood on the porch steps of the modest house. From a distance, I inspected the house and noticed a trail of vines on the side of wall. On the vines were flowers I had never seen before.

I undid my seat belt as fast as I could, jumping out the car into my father's strong arms. Charlie missed me, his only child that much was evident and was rather glad to have me back in his house where I belonged.

He inspected my heart-shaped face and long wavy brunette hair. Charlie could not have been more proud of his beautiful daughter.

"I missed you dad," I whispered as I breathed in Charlie's rustic smell.

Charlie smelled just like beer and peppermints as he always carried peppermints in his pocket and loved to drink beer to unwind.

"Bella I am so glad you are home. I will go get your bags," Charlie smiled as I smiled back at him as he walked to the car and grabbed as much as he could from the trunk. My car was nothing special; it was a dark shade of red that glistened with rain. It was a relatively new model and Charlie knew that my mother's new husband must have bought this for me. Phil of course bought this for me as a leaving gift.

"Let me help you with that dad," I laughed pulling some bags into my arms and walked toward the house.

A smile appeared on my flushed face as I pushed the door open and remembered the house I spent much time in. The door still possessed its natural squeak, which I found strangely reassuring. The heavy bags took its toll on my relatively small arms but I endured the burn as I carried what I could up the stairs into my room. The room was large and had its own bathroom, which I greatly appreciated. The bed was wooden and dark in colour with soft purple covers, which I trailed my fingers across.

"Is purple okay?" Charlie asked worried that I did not like purple and he would need to get to know me better.

I lifted my small hand in reassurance as I dumped my luggage on the floor, "Purple is perfect dad," I laughed as I tried to reassure my father who now stared at the ground.

"I will leave you to settle in Bells. School starts at nine tomorrow," Charlie reminded me gently before he shut my bedroom door and sauntered off to his bedroom on the first floor.

I couldn't help but inspect special details of my new bedroom and I soon found myself strangely proud of Charlie's choices in colours and furniture. The walls were a dark turquoise colour whilst the furniture was all wooden and dark in colour. They contrasted beautifully together which surprised me considering Charlie had no artistic experience. I however was a fairly talented artist but never showed off and was usually shy when it came to presenting my work.

Time passed and I found myself changing into some black yoga pants and a vest top and slithered under the refreshing cool blankets. As soon as my head hit the soft pillow, my eyes became heavy and soon found myself drifting into the land of darkness and sleep.

I groaned and stretched my arm over to the bedside table to smack the ringing alarm, which interrupted the peaceful sleep I found myself in last night. I literally fell out of bed with a thump but quickly recovered and walked like a zombie to the bathroom. The light hurt my sleep ridden eyes but I quickly recovered and brushed my teeth to get the taste of sleep out of my mouth. Once I felt satisfied that my teeth were thoroughly clean I pulled off my clothes and hopped into the shower.

I preferred lukewarm showers to wake up to in the morning, which seemed to work on this day. The beads of water that fell on to the contours of my back soothed my tiny frame whilst I massaged her strawberry shampoo into my scalp sending soap bubbles floating down my chest. I then massaged my shower gel under my armpits and across my stomach. Once I finally finished in the shower, I turned it off and stepped out the shower. The bathroom filled with steam and condensation as I wrapped a large white towel around my chest then I made my way into the room. I quickly towelled off and dragged a brush through my thick brunette hair. With some help from a hair dryer, my hair looked neat but wavy.

I proceeded to get ready aware that I needed to pick up my schedule as well as find my way to the day's first class. In a hurried panic, I pulled on some black skinny jeans, which seemed to fit my legs perfectly. I grabbed a long-sleeved top, which was dark blue in colour that seemed to set off my milky white skin. As soon as I felt ready, I grabbed my school bag and hoody before jogging down stairs.

I tripped on the bottom step but caught myself on a nearby wall. A blush appeared on my face as I stepped into my Van trainers. Before leaving, I grabbed a granola bar from a nearby cabinet and walked absent-minded to the car. I adored this car that Phil bought me. I revved the engine and pulled out the driveway and on to the streets of Forks. It was half eight and I knew I would reach school in time.

I pulled into a sparsely populated car park and parked rather close to the school. Some people stared in my direction but I blushed and kept my head down as I entered the office. The woman behind the desk was small and plump but kind in nature.

"You are Isabella Swan! I have your schedule for you my dear," Mrs Cope smiled as she handed a schedule, map and locker combination to me.

"Thank you," I smiled nervously before I turned my back and walked slowly to a set of lockers.

"Number thirteen," I whispered to herself as my eyes scanned for her locker. I walked up to number thirteen and noticed a girl beside me.

"Hello I am Angela Weber," Angela smiled from beside me. She was obviously nervous about this encounter.

"I am Bella Swan," I smiled at the obviously shy person beside me and tried my best to look like a welcoming sort of person.

"Chief Swan's daughter!" Angela smiled widely as she gathered books from her locker.

"Sure am," I laughed as I stared at my schedule.

"Can I see it?" Angela asked as she took the schedule from my hand. I hoped she was in some of my classes.

"You are in my first four classes," Angela informed me. I felt myself smiling.

Angela and I became close friends on my first day and soon the day flew by.

It was lunch when I paid for some lemonade and fruit salad. I followed Angela to a large table where two girls and two boys were already seated.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Mike, Ben, Lauren and Jessica," Angela informed me as I took the seat beside Angela.

Each smiled at me except the girl with the pushed up nose and bleach blonde girl who I knew as Lauren.

I picked silently at the food in front of me but my stomach was in knots as I stared at one group of people sat in the far corner of the cafeteria. There was two boys one was tall with rippling muscles like a bear and the other one was slightly smaller and lean with dark blonde hair. They sat next to two girls one with long blonde hair with bright red lips and the other a tiny girl who reminded Isabella of a pixie.

A breeze swept the room and I noticed someone entered the cafeteria. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in her life. He was tall maybe six-foot three and his muscular frame was apparent to me or anyone who cared to stare at him. It was clear the man had not noticed me as I continued to inspect every detail about him.

His hair was the colour of a penny and he wore a dark blue top and black jeans. His hair was perfectly tousled mess and sat in total disarray. His skin was pale and flawless and his eyes were large and rather dark. His eyes were like coal.

I blushed and stared down at my food as the man sat by the other beautiful teenagers engaged in chat. He breathed in the air and his misdemeanour changed suddenly.

Alice saw what Edward knew and screamed, "Edward don't!" which attracted the attention of me and the rest of the cafeteria.

The man with bronze-coloured hair launched forward but was soon restrained the two other men at the table with their steel grips. I shuddered as the bronze-haired man attempted to break free of his brother's grasp.

"Mine," he growled as he stared intently into my wide eyes that stared directly into his.

"Edward not here," The large one growled as the family dragged Edward out the cafeteria. So Edward was his name.

Everyone in the cafeteria sat in silence unaware what sparked off Edward Cullen's sudden and erratic outburst.

I too sat in silence puzzled at Edward Cullen's outburst. I convinced myself that he tried to come over to me. He was battling his brother's to get to me. Of course this was probably false, just hopeful thinking.

I questioned Edward's actions in my head as a strange magnetic feeling in my upper chest started to become apparent.

* * *

**I will continue this if people show interest. If you like, leave a nice review? No flames please.**


	2. 2

**2.**

The day passed slowly as my classes dragged on at grudgingly slow pace. It was the last class of the day, biology and Mr Banner escorted me to an empty desk at the back of the room. It appeared strangely dark as the day grew gloom and foggy but I preferred a dark space to work.

"It seems Mr Cullen has gone home but when he returns he will be your lab partner," Mr Banner informed me pushing some worn textbooks across my desk next to my pile of notebooks. I nodded as a reply to Mr Banner's information before I proceeded to open the textbooks and I soon discovered that I noticed the information immediately. In Phoenix, I studied advanced biology and most people knew my love and enjoyment of the complicated subject.

The lecture began but I found myself unable to concentrate and my mind soon wandered to the scene at lunch with the person named Edward who seemed possessed as he fought to get away from his adopted siblings. No matter how hard I tried, I could not fight the feeling that Edward tried to reach me but I soon shook the stupid idea from my head. Why would a beautiful person such as Edward be interested in my plain exterior I mostly inherited from Charlie? He seemed primal in his efforts to break free from his brother's grasp which frightened me, what kind of person would I have to sit next to for the next year?

A great shudder of relief escaped me as the loud bell rang informing students across the school that the school day was over and I could finally return to the sanctuary of my modest home. For some reason unknown to me, I could not shake the emptiness I felt in my chest as I plodded down in the seat of my car. Without much thought I pulled the hoodie on around my slightly hunched shoulders as the skin on my arms had broken out in clusters of goose bumps, as my body adjusted to the chilling temperature of Forks. As my hoodie started to take effect, warming my skin, I slipped the keys into the ignition and noticed the small pixie girl known as Alice standing by her sports car staring at me intently. I kept eye contact with her for an unknown period of time before she finally broke her trance, sat in her car and made a hasty retreat from the parking lot. Perhaps she stared at me because I was a new person in the tiny town of Forks and the people who inhabited the town were not accustomed to strangers.

I swerved out of the parking lot, the tyres ripping into the roads with delight. I turned the heater on to full blast before turning on to the main road of Forks. There were a few cars in front of me but the road was near-empty. For once I would like to feel the rush of annoyance that I felt in Phoenix in a traffic jam or the rage I felt if someone caught me off. I sincerely doubted this would happen here in Forks unless for some miraculous reason everyone in town decided to take to the roads all at once. I drove the car relatively slow so I wouldn't reach my house too early. My slender pale fingers drummed on the steering wheel as I turned on one of my favourite songs. The beat sent my sensations into blast, my hips swayed in response and I quietly sang along. I wasn't brave enough to belt out singing in my car just yet. With a quick flick of my finger, the volume of the music increased as I pushed my foot down on the accelerator and sped down the deserted streets.

With my new increased speed I found myself close to turning into my street when I felt a strange tingling sensation on the nape of neck. The small and near invisible hairs stood to attention and the temperature of the car soon felt rapidly colder, sending a shiver up my skin. I cupped my hands together and blew in warm breathes in effort to feel warm again. Before I left the car I stared at the surrounding woods in the distance and could not shake the feeling someone was out there and they were perhaps watching me. It was silly of course to think anyone was standing in the cold stalking me from a distance but my eyes remained intent as I searched the shadows of the woods with scrutiny.

I suddenly felt rather stupid, laughing as I turned into the driveway just as the rain pelted down on the hood of my car. I switched the engine and the car stilled. I groaned knowing I would certainly be soaked by the horrid rain so I jumped out the car and started to run with my small bag over my head with some tiny hope of staying dry. The rain continued to fall and I soon found my efforts futile as my shoe lodged itself in some mud of an overflowing puddle of rainwater, sending me and my bag flying backwards on to the soggy mud below. My head thumped against the concrete of the driveway with a sickening thud. Feeling slightly dizzy and sick I quietly pulled my aching body up off the ground, wiped some mud from my hands and held my head as it throbbed. A little blood accumulated on the palm of my hand so I quickened the pace into Charlie's warm and inviting house.

As I pushed open the door with one hand, the other on my bleeding wound on my head, I heard a low discreet growl from a far distance behind me but I quickly dismissed it thinking it was all in my head after the wound to my head. Charlie was still at work so I climbed the stairs at a slow pace and chucked my soaked bag on to the floor. I knew if the wound kept bleeding it would result in a trip to the hospital which I wanted to avoid. So I worked quickly to remove my wet clothes so I didn't catch a cold and soon stood in my underwear checking the cut on my forehead in the bathroom mirror. I peered into the mirror closely to check the damage and gasped when my index finger made the slightest contact with the blood-oozing wound.

After some time rummaging in the bathroom drawers, I finally found the small first aid kit tucked in the back. I grabbed it and rooted for some plasters and anti-septic wipes to make sure the cut did not get infected. I took my time to clean the wound thoroughly as the blood continued to seep for some time, before sticking a plaster on my head which just covered the wound. It was just my luck that the only plasters supplied in the tiny green medical box were neon pink. I looked ridiculous as the neon pink clashed with my wet brunette hair so I made a mental note to pick up some new supplies for the first-aid box the next time I was at the pharmacy. I stood for some time looking back at the tired girl in front of me. I had to raise my hand to make sure it was actually me I was looking at. Dark circles under my eyes aged me from the young seventeen year old self I should have looked like. My forehead along with the cut was blossoming bruises; it looked as if I had been in a pub brawl, let alone just a normal fall.

I soon broke my depressive attitude at my dishevelled appearance and soon found myself satisfied that I was thoroughly dried off from the rain that had soaked be before. My hair dried into wavy curls around my face and colour filled my cheeks. Noticing the time on the nearby clock I pulled on some black leggings and a navy vest top. I immediately felt comfortable but I pulled on my spare hoodie to keep me warm as a draft entered me room. Something outside caught my attention; I tentatively walked over to the window noticing it was no longer locked. I bolted it and stared into the woods outside my house. I could not see anything but large shadows of the distorted trees on the grass. A sharp pain soared through my chest as I tore my eyes from the trees to leave for downstairs. For some reason I had the strange urge to run outside as fast as she could into the trees. This was strange to me considering I hated the cold. Without a second thought I shut my curtains, caking my room into darkness. Another pain shot through my chest and this time I held my hand to my heart as I stumbled through the shadows to the stairs.

I would need to get used to the creaky old stairs as they creaked beneath my weight on nearly every step. I ignored the unusual empty feeling and kept myself busy by preparing a meal for Charlie who would soon be home and famished after a long day's work at the station. To keep the boredom away, I turned on the radio to my favourite station and felt a spring in my step as I prepared steak and vegetables Charlie. I knew steak was Charlie's favourite and he would appreciate a good home-made meal instead of some greasy pizza he usually ordered in.

I discovered that steak was a relatively easy meal to prepare on the cooking channel when I was about nine when Renée experimented with weird and disgusting experiments on food. I was her guinea pig, cringing as I tasted her creations. Renée was a free spirit who challenged the boundaries of normal and thought it was right to serve coca cola and crisps in a bowl. I went hungry that night as I hid my plate on the floor as Renée gobbled down the soggy crisps. I didn't eat crisps for years after that night of experimentation.

As the kitchen grew warmer as the cooker fired on, I shrugged off my hoodie and threw it the counter near the back door. As I cut vegetables, I felt the strangest feeling I was not alone so with a weak but brave heart I turned around at sickening pace, holding the knife in my extended arm. No one was there, not a single soul. I lowered the knife, my heart beating against my chest at a rapid pace as I surveyed the empty kitchen. No one was there but I noticed the hoodie I left on the counter was no longer there.

Perhaps the hoodie slipped down the back of the counter? I stood on my tip-toes and stretched across the counter starting down the back of it. My hoodie was not down there. I felt my face screw up in confusion as I spent some time searching the kitchen. I checked the cupboards and under the table but my red hoodie was nowhere that I could see. Although it was just my spare hoodie that I used to lounge around the house, it was one of my favourites and could not just disappear. I would search for it later. My bare feet slapped the peach coloured linoleum floor as I dished up the perfectly cooked steak and served it. As soon as the plate hit the table, the front door opened the wind assisting as Charlie stumbled through the door and shook off his rained smeared jacket. He shook his head to dry off his matted hair like a dog would and hung up the jacket.

"You did not have to cook Bells," Charlie smiled in his throaty thick voice. I noticed his moustache moved as he spoke. A smile played on my lips.

He smiled toward me as he sat down, his eyes darkening with hunger as his stomach growled. He licked his lips and quickly picked up the utensils I laid out for him.

"Dad I want to cook for you. I would be bored if I did not," I replied murmured as I pushed his plate toward him, urging him to eat. I would make sure Charlie was well fed, I wanted my father around for a long time and if I could look after him in the diet sense then I would.

Before he tucked in I noticed him staring at my forehead, his smile soon turned into a thin line across his face.

"Dad I just fell as I got out my car. The weather is crazy out there and I am as clumsy as you get," I reassured him with a smile and touched the back of his hand for some extra reassurance. He soon calmed down once I convinced him I was absolutely fine.

I stared at my food creation in pride as Charlie proceeded to ravish the steak. Every so often he would send looks of gratification my way, something my mother never did. My insides warmed as I realised I did something right.

After several minutes of eating in a comfortable and reassuring silence, I gathered the plates and placed them in the sink. I turned the tap before Charlie stopped me.

"Hey you cooked I can do the dishes," Charlie said seriously as he motioned for me to relax and go upstairs for the night. I challenged him at first but he soon talked me into relaxing.

I wrapped my arms around my cold frame and ran up the stairs into my room. It was pitch black so I stumbled into the darkness soon finding the light and turning it on so which immediately lit up the room. After tiring first day of school I decide it would be wise to try sleep. My head ached so I downed some aspirin and promptly turned off the light and submerged myself into the mountain of blankets.

_I dreamt of my safe place, a small park in Phoenix outside my mother's house. The swings moved to the light breeze and the grass swayed too. No one ever came here, it was hidden by bush and some tall trees. I found myself stumbling through the nettles to reach the clear patch of grass, decorated with crimson flowers. That is when I saw him. He stalked toward me, his face, chest and hands covered in thick innocent blood. Edward Cullen kept his eyes on me as if I was his prey. I stood still, letting him take me in his arms. His mouth brushed down my neck leaving bloodied kisses from my jaw line to my collar-bone._

"_Stop, let me go home," I begged as his grip grew tighter, some of my bones cracking in the process. I allowed the tears to flow freely in my dream._

"_Don't be scared Isabella, you are mine," Edward spoke with a velvety voice warming my core. He turned me to face him. I struggled to get away from him when I noticed the crimson eyes that bore into mine. His mouth still dripped with fresh blood._

"_I did this for you, we can stay together forever," Edward groaned as he snapped my neck towards his teeth and bit in, leaving me lifeless in his arms. _

I jolted awake; a scream stuck in my throat, a stream of tears still wet and fresh on my face. A strange tingling sensation on my cheeks racked havoc with my emotions; it was as if someone ran their fingers across her face. I sat up, turned on the side light and fell to the floor. Pain stung through my wrist and I soon felt stupid to think someone was in my room. It was just the nightmare that scared me. I turned off the light before I went to the bathroom to rinse some cold water on face. Hopefully that would knock some sense in to me. I tried to forget the images of the red-eyed Edward Cullen but it was hard, my dream was incredibly vivid. After some hesitation I turned off the bathroom light and closed the door behind me.

I darted to the side of my bed where I would feel safe from the horrid dream. Before I could even touch the bed, a pair of hands roughly grabbed my waist then covered my mouth to stop my screams from echoing through the house.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews and support. Let me know you like this by reviewing which is like a bone-crushing hug from Edward. **


	3. 3

**3.**

**Alice's POV**

My tiny but terrifyingly strong arms encircled Bella's waist whilst I proceeded to drag her across the floor, keeping her just slightly off the ground. Her scent filled my nostrils as her feet skimmed across the wooden floorboards beneath us as she fought feebly against my iron-tight grasp. A vision blurred my vision; Edward was on his way, far too close for my liking. I needed to get Bella out of here and I needed to do it now.

I wasn't surprised when Bella attempted to scream but I manoeuvred my hand ever so lightly across her mouth to muffle the futile attempts. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew time was not on my hands. With my free hand, I flung the window open and pulled Bella out with me. Her heart raced against my hand, I knew she was scared and it killed me inside. I tightened my grip ever so slightly around Bella's torso, making sure it would not cause too much damage to her fragile human body and threw my body into action. I proceeded to run at a sickening pace for Isabella but it was completely necessary for her safety. Edward's scent hit me like a bulldozer as he neared closer to us with Emmett and Jasper close behind him.

His growls echoed in the dark woods but I continued to hold Bella in a weird type of bridal style fashion and continued through the trail of trees. Edward had watched her all day since he saw her in the cafeteria. The vision hit me and I confirmed that Bella was indeed Edward's mate. Esme was ecstatic for him but it came with a catch, she was human and his singer. He wanted to drain her in the cafeteria and he wanted to drain her now. We could not risk her safety and life so as a family we decided to separate Edward from Bella, his human mate, until he could control his frenzied thirst.

Behind me, I heard Emmett pounce on Edward; this was surprising as Edward was undoubtedly the fastest among us. Edward in his mate and blood-hazed state bit into Emmett's arms, the venom sending him to the ground. A vision of Jasper restraining Edward entered my head but they couldn't hold him off for long. I felt Bella crying in my arms sending her heart into overdrive and I knew this sent Edward into hysterics and animalistic tendencies.

Sometime during the journey, Isabella fell unconscious in my arms like a limp rag doll. I imagined it was either from shock or the sickening pace I was running at to get her to safety from my brother who wanted to kill her and at the same time love her unconditionally. I shot a glance backward to find Edward about a hundred metres behind me. I could barely read the expression on his furious face, his teeth bared and ready to strike. I changed direction, putting him off slightly but he kept at a close distance. The thought terrified me if he caught up with me, he would drain her dry then realise the error of what he had done. A vampire only mates once and his mate would be dead. He would be alone for eternity.

Emmett again lunged toward Edward and this time succeeded in restraining him, with Jasper to help. I thanked them in a hurried whisper before finally reaching our house. Esme and Carlisle followed me as I carried Bella down into the basement Esme prepared. With a system of materials guarding Bella from Edward, we knew she would be safe from Edward. A couple of centuries ago, a metal was discovered that even a vampire could not destroy. This of course confused us all but it would help in this situation. The basement was built with this metal, something I insisted on when we first moved in from a blurry vision. Esme prepared the room with everything Bella would need. I lowered Bella on to the bed and tucked her underneath the blankets. The room would not be accessible unless someone had the key and that would be me or Carlisle. Edward would be able to see her through a special and enhanced two-way mirror but would not be able to touch her. They could interact if Isabella pleased and consented.

I noticed a fresh would across Isabella's forehead and couldn't help but frown. This girl attracted all kinds of trouble and this of course worried me. If Edward did not get to her and kill her, I saw us as close as sisters. Only she could mate with a vampire who could harm her just by touching her. I appreciated the décor of the room Esme worked hard on. It was large and painted turquoise and was filled with beautiful old-fashioned furniture. The bed was large with a fresh new mattress and blankets which were a deep plum in colour. I of course already set up a wardrobe for Bella so she could change clothes. The room also had an en-suite filled with lots of basic human necessities so Bella could wash and keep clean. I hoped she would feel comfortable here even though we were technically her kidnappers.

All of us, especially Carlisle and Esme did not like the idea of keeping Bella in a room, locked away but we all knew it was the right thing to do for this time. I had two visions, one of which was possible for the future, Edward killing her or bonding with Bella and overcoming his thirst. He would love her and protect her and she would undoubtedly fall for him too. Never before in our history had a vampire mated with a human and we knew the consequences and problems we may have to deal with in the future. How were we supposed to tell Bella we were vampires? How was I supposed to tell her she mated with a one hundred year old vampire who would like nothing more than to drain her dry at the moment? Even I, a vampire who could see the future had no idea how to answer those questions. I exited the room with Carlisle and Esme and secured the door with my key. I tucked it into my pocket and prepared for Edward's wrath.

**Edward's POV**

I threw Emmett into a nearby tree with my new-found strength and punched Jasper in the jaw, sending him flying upwards. I used the time wisely and ran as fast as my body allowed me. Her scent enticed me, sending me into overdrive. She was my prey in all ways. She was mine in every way; it was as if she was made for me. She sent me into chaos and only her blood of course would cease the feeling. I had never known a human to smell so incredibly delicious yet my heart was against my mind and told me to protect her. I knew instantly I mated with her but I couldn't exist with the scent. I would end up killing her but at this moment the monster inside of me raged inside and did not care of the consequences.

My brothers tried to catch up with me but I urged on finally arriving at our house. Why was Alice so stupid to bring her? This would be easy. I followed her tempting scent down the stairs to the basement to find the rest of my family standing in front of the door.

"Edward stand back now," Alice pleaded with me but I couldn't. Bella's heart beat at a steady rhythm behind the door and the animal urged me to strike. I lunged forward and collided with Alice with a deafening crack. We fought on the ground and I soon chucked her behind me. Carlisle and Esme came to her aid and checked on her but Alice made a quick recovery much to my annoyance and flung herself in front of me. I drew my fist back and punched her in the jaw, sending her crashing in to the strange-looking door. There wasn't even a dent. My sister's pain-filled face stopped me dead in my tracks.

What had I done? Alice slowly got to her feet and I fell to my knees. The image of me attacking her played in her mind and I couldn't help but stop my attack. Alice was so tiny yet she risked herself for Bella.

"I am sorry," I muttered lowly as Jasper arrived and pushed me to the ground. Emmett held down my legs and I lay still.

Alice knelt before me and shooed the others off me.

"You cannot get in there, it is made of lavanium. No vampire can break through it," Alice informed me and I felt the rage bubbling inside of me. They were all protecting a human while I suffered with the burn in my throat.

"Let me in there," I growled as I stood to my feet and flung myself at the door. I punched it numerous times and flung myself into it but no damage was done.

"Are you done?" Alice growled angrily. The scent hazed my vision and I turned to face my family. Emmett was holding his arm where I bit him, my venom must be burning him but he put on a brave face.

I was a desperate man and I couldn't deny it or hide it, "Why are you protecting her? Killing one human will not make me a bad person!" I shout and throw a glance at Rosalie who had killed at least a dozen humans. She shot daggers at me and clung to her mate's arm.

"Killing your mate would eventually kill you my son. You only mate once and it is unfortunate her blood is your singer but you need to find the willpower to overcome it," Carlisle spoke softly, trying to reason with me.

Alice's mind filled with images of Bella and me as a couple. They showed I could withstand her scent but I could not comprehend that happening.

"I cannot resist her," I muttered, sinking to the door, counting her heart beats and the little moans she made in her sleep. I was utterly engrossed with the brunette beauty.

"There is an adjoining room beside her with a two-way mirror. She cannot see you unless she chooses to flick a switch. You however can see her when you want," Esme informed me and ushered me towards another door. The room was almost identical to my own with a bed against the two-way mirror. She was right, I could barely smell her scent and I could see her as she lay in bed.

I found myself staring in awe at Bella's beauty. I hesitantly moved closer and sat on the bed, never taking my eyes off her. I watched as she wriggled around in her sleep and pushed the blankets from her beautiful body. I found myself feeling something that I had never felt since I was turned. I was attracted to her and found myself studying her tiny hands all the way to her milky thighs and legs. She was truly magnificent.

Before meeting Isabella Swan, I never thought I would ever find a mate. I watched in the background as Carlisle found Esme, Rose found Emmett and Alice found Jasper, yet for a century I was alone in that sense. I never knew the full extent of mating and the instant attraction and feelings that I felt for Bella. In this room, alone as my family left, I felt an emptiness in my chest as I wanted to touch Bella and protect her. At the same time the monster urged me to kill her. I knew now I could not be close to her. I knew she would feel the emptiness too but of course she did not know why. I had not even spoken to her but I was in love with her. It would be hard for human to comprehend that information.

I pressed myself as close as I could get the mirror and never took my eyes off Bella's sleeping form. Her cheeks were flushed with a light pink and her eyes fluttered every so often. She would move quite a lot and I did not know if this was common for a human. She eventually moved into the foetal position. I wanted nothing more to hold her whilst she slept and stroke her brunette hair whilst breathing in her mouth-watering scent.

I barely noticed the night turn into the morning as Bella groaned and rolled over. She pushed herself off the bed and stared at the room in what seemed like a frantic panic. This hurt my cold dead heart. I noticed the emotions of dread and fear cross her face as tears streamed down her pale heart-shaped face. I growled lowly at my mate's pain. She broke free of the blankets and ran to the door. She punched it continuously as she begged for help that would never come. I stood tall against the mirror wishing my mate would stop hurting herself. She started to scream and she flung objects against the door and battered it with her tiny hands. She had no chance of breaking through the door, not even I could do that.

My mind went crazy as I could not bear the sight of her bloodied knuckles and she continued to beg. I wanted to comfort her but the sight of her blood reminded me I would kill her. Bella did not give up easily as she continued to slam her bloodied fists into the door and kicked it until she was exhausted. She slid down the door with her head in her hands. I placed my hand against the two-way mirror but of course she would not see my gesture. She wouldn't know I was worried sick about her. Sobs erupted from her throat before she finally stood and stared directly at me. She couldn't see but it sent my dead heart into a frenzy.

I watched her as she held her bloodied hand against the mirror, smudging it in blood. I didn't dare breathe at that moment. The thirst would surely overcome me. I could have sworn Bella's large met with mine. I noticed she squinted, perhaps in an effort to see anything but of course she hadn't flicked the switch and saw nothing. I gave up hope and rested my head against the mirror and placed my hand against it. I shut my eyes and held my breath. I don't know how long I stood like this but you could imagine my surprised when I finally opened my eyes to find Isabella's head resting directly across from mine and her hand directly across from my hand. It was as if we were holding hands and a small smile played on my lips.

Bella, my mate and love finally spoke, "I feel you and I need you," she whispered in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my existence.

* * *

**See you all next Saturday! Review as they make me smile even more than a beautiful Edward wanting to chase you!**


End file.
